Annoyances and Their Endings
by Ren's Mistress
Summary: Ron and Hermione have annoyed Harry yet again. While obsorbed in his thiughts he goes to spend time with the only person who can calm him down, Draco. Fluff. Relationship but nothing specific, drarry implied slash


A/N: Alright all, its been a while since I wrote a story for my valued minions/readers. Took a while to decide on a story but hopefully you all enjoy this. Hooray for Harry Potter!

I am writing this on my friends tablet, so excuse any mistakes.

* * *

Harry muttered angrily, turning the corner quickly. Ron and Hermione were starting to really grate on his nerves, and neither of them realised it. 'Not that they would agree with me if they did,' Harry thought. They were just so Gryffindor! Everything they did was so biased.

Harry turned another corner, heading towards the dungeons, at this point not even fully aware of his path. He was so obsorbed in his thoughts that he fell into a familiar path.

* * *

**flashback**

_"Harry, come on. Malfoy has to be up to something, he's been so quiet, there's no other reason for it," Ron said angrily._

_"But he hasn't done anything, not since Voldemort died. Hell, he didn't even want to be a Death Eater," Harry pointed out. "He was forced into it."_

_"That doesn't mean he didn't enjoy it!" Ron said visciously._

_"Ron calm down," Hermione said. "I agree, something feels off, but you are going to get us all in trouble,"_

_At that point Harry had let his temper get the better of him and stormed out. How dare they! Draco had been forced into Voldemorts service, he had protected them when they had been captured!_

**_End flashback_**

* * *

_Harry and Draco had reached an understanding just after the war. Draco had come to Harry, looking for a safe place. His father had been arrested, his mother was still in shock, and there werre a lot of others after him for percieved wrong doings that Draco likely had no part in._

_Harry had provided that. It started as little more than acting on his "saving people thing" that most people pointed out. Nobody had known about the sanctuary, not even Ron and Hermione. Harry and Draco had agreed to keep it a secret. Draco would have been kicked out, and Harry would have probably been moved to a "safe house" to protect him from the few remaining Death Eaters._

_From there the relationship had grown. Their grudging respect moved towards a friendship, and eventually Draco had taken the last step and asked Harry out. They refused to go public, Draco avoiding persecution, and Harry wanting to keep his private life just that, private._

_Harry snapped out of his reflection when he stopped in front of a portrait. This was the only painting in this section of the dungeons, and the lone occupant, a humanoid figure with pointed ears (that Harry later learned was one of high elves that had gone into hiding) was watching Harry intently. Harry smiled sheepishly, realising where he was._

_"Evening master Potter," the elf greeted him. "Troubles with your friends again?"_

_Harry nodded and muttered, "They are talking about Draco again. He was never really what they saw, but the only thing protecting him from the other students is the rule Mcgonagall put in place promising expulsion."_

_"So you have said. I feel they are unfair. I have watched this school since it started, these houses have gotten worse. The founders wanted friendky competition, not lifelong prejudice."_

_"I know, " Harry sighed. "I just wish everyone else saw it the same way, but so few of them are willing to liste."_

_"Your pale one came. He said he noticed you were upset, he seems to know you better than you know yourself," the elf commented. "He knew you would be here, but you seem surprised. Either way, go see him, he will calm you."_

_With that the portrait swung open, revealing a small living area. Harry stepped inti the room, taking in the neutral colors. The room wasn't overly large, containing a couch and two chairs around a fireplace, a bookcase, a full sized bed, and two doors, one leading to the closet and the other to a bathroom. Harry and Draco had found this place when trying to avoid Filch of all people. They couldn't let others see them together yet so they had met in the dungeons after hours and then spent half their time together avoiding teachers and prefects._

_Neither of them spent time in their common rooms anymore, Harry noticed as he sat on the couch, lesning into Draco. This was their safe haven, their own bubble of the universe where they could drop their masks and be themselves. Draco didn't have to avoid other students or pretend to be the spoiled pureblood he was supposed to be, and Harry didn't have to be everyones hero._

_"Talking about me again?" Draco asked when Harry had calmed down. Draco ran his fingers through Harry's hair, waiting for an answer._

_"Yes," Harry said. "It's getting harder to keep us a secret. I want to defend you, but I can't. "_

_"Relax. In a month we graduate and then we can go public. If we try now your friends will accuse me of cursing you and the teachers may try to separate us."_

_They sat there in silence for a while, just basking in each others presence. They didn't normally have time to spend with each other, at least not without fearing discovery. Ron and Hermione wouldn't be looking for Harry for a while, and nobody really looked for Draco anymore. They had gone further, but right now they didn't want to. They wanted to spend this time together. They wanted to be able to do this and show others who they really were, but nobody seemed to want that._

_The wizarding world wanted to see things a certain way. But here that didn't matter, they were themselves. Harry smiled and kissed Draco quickly, saying, "After Hogwarts lets travel for a bit. I never got the chance to when I was younger."_

_Draco smiled and nodded, both of them closing their eyes. This wasn't their first time planning for the future, but the only specific thing they had agreed on was to travel. Both of them looked forward it._

* * *

_A/N: wow... I just wrote something fluffy. No idea where this came from. Enjoy my minions/readers._


End file.
